<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught Red Handed by The_Voyeur_Of_Utter_Destruction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720861">Caught Red Handed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Voyeur_Of_Utter_Destruction/pseuds/The_Voyeur_Of_Utter_Destruction'>The_Voyeur_Of_Utter_Destruction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>David Bowie (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, Sort of rough sex.... I think?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Voyeur_Of_Utter_Destruction/pseuds/The_Voyeur_Of_Utter_Destruction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning a bit late from running errands, you find David busy with his own errands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Bowie/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caught Red Handed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The home store was much more crowded than usual, and the usual angry customer arguing with some poor kid at the cash register held you up for a great deal of time. As a result, you came home much later than you had anticipated. It was the cherry on top of the very annoying, frustrating cake, but at least you were home now, and that meant you could spend time with David.<br/>You expected him to be in the shower or eating lunch around this time, but he wasn't in the kitchen and you couldn't hear the shower running. You headed upstairs, searching for him because you were needing his help to get some items into the garage for the new pieces to fit in the house.<br/>As you made your way upstairs, you heard faint gasping and moaning. Something in you told you not to, but you went ahead and quietly crept up the stairs, to the door of his office. The door was left slightly open - how careless of him. He usually made little mistakes like this, ones that always cost him.<br/>Through the crack in the door, you could see him laying back in his chair, his head freely dropped back against the headrest as his jaw hung loosely open. His laptop was open, you could see his bluetooth ear buds in his ears. A small white disc wrapper laid discarded by the laptop - he'd found your present.<br/>A few days ago, while he was out in the studio, you left him a homemade video in that secret drawer he always forgot to lock - the one he thought you didn't know about, where he keeps all of his magazines and toys. A devilish smile crept across your face when you realized he was enjoying watching you enjoy yourself.<br/>You tapped the door your toe ever so carefully to slowly and quietly swing the door open, finally able to see his hand grabbing his swollen cock. The sight of that made you bite your lip.<br/>He was so oblivious to the fact that the door was wide open for you to see him, his eyes were glued to the screen. You found yourself tiptoeing your way behind his chair, the mischief gave you some sort of adrenaline rush, and watching him grunt and sigh as he touched himself - it was a dangerous combination that made you want to raise sexual hell.<br/>In a swift, stealthy motion, you popped the ear buds out of his ears. He nearly jumped out of his skin, his hand trying desperately to hide his oozing cock as he slammed the laptop shut. You turned his chair around so that he was facing you, a smirk stretched across your face.<br/>"I..." He began, but you quickly silenced him with a long "shh" and a finger over his pouting, embarrassed lips. He looked up at you, eyes full of embarrassment and guilt as his cheeks burned a bright red.<br/>"Move your hands, onto the armrests, David." You whispered through a naughty smile before taking your finger off of his lips.<br/>Hesitantly, he slid them over, leaving his throbbing cock fully exposed. You walked over across the room for two of the belts hanging up on his closet door as you watched him struggle to keep from touching himself. He chewed his lip, squirming in desperation as you took your sweet time making your way to and from the closet door.<br/>He locked eyes with you as you took the two belts and bound his wrists to the chair's armrests, he watched in excitement and confusion as you tied him up.<br/>"I see you enjoyed my little gift to you, darling." You teased, watching his eyes go wild as you began to undress.<br/>"I did... Yes... What was the occasion?" He stumbled a bit through an unsteady breath, trembling in his chair.<br/>"None, I just felt like it" you removed the last of your clothing, closing his laptop and moving it out of your way "and I feel like giving a live performance..."<br/>His eyes widened in confusion. You swiveled his chair around to face the desk you were laying across, a puddle forming where his laptop was. He whispered a tiny "fuck" when he realized what was happening, clenching the chair's rests as precum rolled down his throbbing shaft and he chewed his lip hard. The sight of that was tempting, but you weren't going to take him just yet, he was going to suffer for a bit.<br/>His eyes rolled over your naked body laying on his desk, wishing he could touch you. His body shook in his chair, his breath shaky and labored as he watched your hands slide down over your breasts, over your stomach, until you reached your sex.<br/>He let out a sharp shiver when your body tensed the second you reached your swollen clit. Your head rolled to the side, letting out a sigh as you began to flow on his desk. A few beads of sweat formed at the base of his sandy-brown hair, his fingers fidgeted. He wanted so badly to touch you, to touch himself, he tried so hard to get out of his restraints. Watching him struggle only aroused you further.<br/>"Oh... David..." You sighed, "Oh, touch me, please baby."<br/>His teeth clenched shut when his name rolled out of your lips, then he exhaled hard and slow. He was suffering, for sure.<br/>You shifted your position so he could watch your fingers dance on your sex. He licked his lips at the sight of you, his eyes glazed heavily with pure lust and desperation. He was certain he'd lose his damn mind.<br/>"Oh, touch me David... Fuck me..."<br/>He let out a stifled groan as he gave up against the restraints, followed by a whimper that escaped his throat, meaning his erection was now unbearable.<br/>"Mmm... David, fuck me baby, fuck me David" you groaned as you bit your lip, nearly squirting on his desk. His jaw fell, his entire body tense and trembling hard - lust ran through his veins.<br/>"Please, let me fuck you." He whined in such a high, strained voice, "please [Y/N] I can't take it anymore, let me fuck you baby... I can't fucking take it anymore, please [Y/N]..."<br/>You'd never heard him flat out beg like this before - and that alone was enough to make you squirt all over him and his blue balls. He sat there, tied down, eyes bulging out of his head and jaw loose as your orgasm dripped and drooled down his belly and cock. He was utterly speechlesss.<br/>You sat up, standing before him to raise your dripping fingers to his loose jaw. He sucked your taste off your fingers as you flickered your eyes over his glistening body before you got on your knees.<br/>Your lips rested at the tip of him, kissing at it and flicking the tip of your tongue quickly over it. He writhed in his chair, non-verbally pleading for relief.<br/>Your tongue circled his tip one good time before your lips wrapped around and took his shaft in, all the way down to the base. His head dropped back as a low, throaty moan oozed from him.<br/>Your tongue played with his veins, exploring them each time your lips traveled down his hot, beating cock. He began moaning absolute filth, unable to control what was coming out of his mouth. It made you ache.<br/>"Fuck, [Y/N], where did you learn that? You suck so good... Oh..." He sat up to watch you, his nails sunk into the fabric of the armrests.<br/>"Uhh, yeah, that's it baby... Suck my cock just like that, [Y/N], don't you stop..." His moaning fell into a mumble.<br/>His veins twitched harder, indicating his near orgasm. You stopped sucking him, despite his encouragement. He frowned, nearly angry with you as you say back on the desk.<br/>You pulled the chair closer, close enough to remove the belts from his sore, burned wrists. They seemed to have no effect on him, as he stood right up and demanded you spread your legs.<br/>You looked him dead in the eye and smirked at him.<br/>"Why don't you make me, David?"<br/>In one sharp and rapid movement, he managed to spread your clenched legs like it was nothing and bury himself inside of you. You screamed and giggled when he did, grasping the edge of the desk as he gave it to you good and hard.<br/>"Fuck, that's it... Oh, fucking take it, baby..." He growled over the sound of your skin slapping with each vicious thrust, "Fucking take it, [Y/N], oh...."<br/>You felt your orgasm build intensely in your core, filling your body with warmth and ecstasy as you pleaded him not to stop.<br/>His screwed shut eyes suddenly opened under a mess of honey-coloured locks to meet yours. He leaned in closer, his lips just barely touching yours.<br/>"Come for me, [Y/N]... Come for me..."<br/>His moans grew higher with each thrust, nearly hyperventinating with pleasure. You cried out loudly as your walls rippled and pulsed around his twitching cock, pumping you with his seed as you came together.<br/>He held you there for a moment, gazing into your eyes with a soft, exhausted smile.<br/>"You're the devil, you know."<br/>You winked, which made the two of you burst into a chuckle.<br/>"Well, naughty boys need to be punished."<br/>He scoffed playfully at your comment before he went back to your eyes, looking at you with a gentle shimmer in his eyes.<br/>"Come on," he picked you up, swinging your legs over his other arm as your arms wrapped around his shoulder, "let's get cleaned up." He planted a kiss on your cheek before carrying you to the shower, "and how did you know about my secret drawer?!"<br/>He was always making little mistakes that cost him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>